


Sweet, Sweet Boy

by mmmdraco



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drunken honesty. A lot of humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet, Sweet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Mal didn't like to be reminded that he was human. Humans had weaknesses and made decisions based on sentiments and skewed ideas of justice. In his grand desire to keep from being reminded of his humanity, they'd never had a doctor on board Serenity until one found his way aboard anyway: Simon.

At first, Mal had been wary of the young hot-shot doctor. He, because of his crazy sister he'd shipped in with him, was dangerous. The Alliance was sniffing around where they weren't wanted and Mal couldn't help but be human, especially when everyone was bleeding all over the damn place. But, then Simon stiched them all back up, even the ones his sister sliced open who maybe deserved to die.

Mal had been holding a torch for Inara so long as he'd known her. He knew well enough that Simon and Kaylee were two spark plugs in the same engine. But, that didn't keep Mal from wanting. He knew Inara sometimes had women in her bed as a Companion. Mal, after a while, had decided it was no different that he couldn't decide whether throwing Simon on the ground would be an angry-fun thing, or a pleasureable-fun thing. He usually tried to stick with angry. 

Angry got their faces close so they yelled and he could feel Simon's warm breath against his lips. Then, Kaylee didn't ask no questions. Inara didn't ask none either. Jayne was all for it. River gave him little stares and big smiles. No one seemed to have strong feelings about their fights no how. That just made it easier.

Then came a night they'd all been drinking. Wash and Zoe had retired to their room. Jayne was deep in the sake. Inara and Book were gone visiting. Kaylee and River were asleep at the table with their bodies curled just slightly toward one another. Simon, though, was keeping pace with the captain's drinking. "You think you might want to lay off that suff, good doctor? I might be needin' a new liver tonight, and I'd have you, bein' the doctor an' all, to do it."

Simon raised his head. "I'd make sure to chop out your kidneys and put them on the black market while I'm at it. I could use the cash."

"You are a sweet, sweet boy." Mal wasn't sure what made him cup the back of Simon's head and pull him close, or what made Simon be so relenting and yielding as to kiss back when Mal's lips first touched his own., but it was probably just the alcohol and the loneliness getting to them both.

Simon kissed him one time on his own accord and dropped his head to the table, his light snores starting a moment later. Mal ran his fingers through Simon's hair and fell asleep like that; feeling every inch a human as he thought of the possibilities of tomorrow. They scared him, but fear was something he'd learned to will away enough to sleep soundly, and that's just what he did now with Simon's hair still in hand.


End file.
